


For His Husband...

by bringmesomepie



Series: Starting A Family... [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean is So Done, Doctor Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Gen, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nutritionist Castiel, Personal Trainer Dean, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: A year and a half after Dean had Ash, Dean decided it was time for him to make his husband happy. He was ready to face his fears and he would do anything for his husband, even if it meant enduring more weeks of agony.





	1. Chapter 1

**_18 Months Later…_ **

Today was his day off, but he was running on the treadmill. He had long lost all of the baby weight, but Dean kept his mind off most things by just running or doing intense work out. He didn’t know how long he actually had been working out until Cas entered the work out. “You’re still in here?”

“Yeah.” Dean panted as he slowed his pace to lower his heart rate. “What time is it?”

“4? Have you been in here all day?”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I ate lunch, did the laundry, cleaned the bathroom, folded the clothes, vacuumed, and hand washed the dishes. I finished all of that like 3 hours ago.”

“Tell me what’s going on. At first I thought it was you wanting to get the baby weight off as fast as possible, but you lost the last of the weight months ago. Now, you’re working so hard at the work that you can’t move the next day. You’ve had to change your schedule so you can work every other day. On your days off you are doing more exercising, and cleaning until your hands are raw. What’s going on with you?”

“It’s nothing.” Dean got off the machine and reached for his water. Cas grabbed first and held it away from the Winchester. “Seriously, Cas?”

“Talk to me.” Cas persisted.

Dean huffed. “It’s nothing, really. If it was something I would have told you.”

Cas retracted his hand as Dean reached for it again. “You’re lying to me. I know you better than that.”

“I’m not, Castiel. I swear.” Dean walked past his lover. “Drop it.”

“No, Dean. You’ve cancelled double date night every week that Charlie and Jo couldn’t find a babysitter since Ash was born. That’s was a dead giveaway that something was wrong. Charlie is your best friend and Jo is like your sister.” Cas followed the Winchester. “Tell me, Dean. I know you’re not ok.”

“Yeah! I’m not ok, but it’s nothing to worry about, Cas!” Dean blurted out. “Give it a rest!”

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder and backed him up against the hallway wall. “Don’t yell at me, Dean. I’m just trying to understand the situation. What is going on? Don’t think about trying to get away, Babe.”

“Stop, Cas…” Dean spoke softer. “It’s nothing, really.”

“If it was nothing you would have told me, so spill.” Cas frowned. “Please, Dean.”

“I just don’t feel good.” Dean frowned. “Can you let it go, now?”

The Winchester moved past the Novak and headed into the kitchen. “I’ve known you for over a decade. Quit with the bullshit and tell me what’s wrong!”

“Cas!” Dean shouted.

“NO! I’m your husband. Something is bugging you and it’s worrying me!” Cas yelled.

The coffee cup Dean was holding went flying and about a foot away from Cas’s head it hit the wall and shattered. Cas stood there staring wide eyed at Dean in utter shock. Yes, Dean and him fought, they got aggressive and pinned each other to the wall or wrestled, but neither one of them have thrown and broken something. “Fine, fine. I can’t be around Ash. Every time I am around him I get sad, really sad. I carried him for 37 weeks and he was given to Charlie and Jo. They got to go home with a baby that I carried for them and I went home only to go back to my normal life. You worked at your practice and I went to the gym. I want a baby. I realized that I’m ready to be a Daddy, but it’s not healthy to get pregnant back to back so close together, so I was gonna troop it out until Ash was two.”

“Dean…” Cas spoke softer.

“At first it was easy to cancel date night, because Charlie and Jo were busy with Ash, so when they weren’t busy, I worked myself until I couldn’t stand. Now, it’s just hard to get through the day, because Charlie always wants to come over with him. Jo has him at the Roadhouse all the time, Charlie talks about him when she with me at our session…I want a baby, Cas…”

Cas crossed over to Dean and wiped the tears off Dean’s face that he didn’t know had escaped. “We can start trying for a baby. We can have a baby, Dean.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean whimpered.

“It’s ok, Babe. We’re ok.” Cas kissed his husband. “Where’s Sam?”

“Ruby’s. It’s Meg’s birthday today.” Dean placed his hands on Cas’s hips. “Do you think we could try now?”

The Novak smiled. “I’m game.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*** _

“Cas…Cas…” Dean panted. “Yes, right there. Don’t stop.”

“You’re a needy bitch today.” Cas smiled as he thrusted into Dean. “I’m not gonna stop, love. I love how you say my name. Say it again.”

Dean bit his lower lip and ran his fingers through Cas’s hair and placed his forehead on his husband’s shoulder. “Castiel…” He whispered and nipped his lover’s earlobe. “Talk dirty to me, Rockstar.”

“You’re so tight, Love. You’re ass fits my cock perfectly, like a glove. I was walking through the mall the other day and I passed the woman’s lingerie and I thought your ass would look drop dead gorgeous in a pair of lace panties. It would hug your cock in all the right places.” Cas moaned and slowed his pace and kissed Dean’s jaw. He bottomed out and did slow humps as he ran his hand up his lover’s torso. Dean’s skins was shimmering with sweat. “I wouldn’t rip them off you right away. I would palm your cock above the fabric until you were nice and hard. I would take your favorite sparkly purple vibrator and slide it into your hole and turn it to medium speed. I’d fuck you hard with the vibrator until you’re begging me to fuck you with my dick.”

“God, Cas, yes. What would you do next?” Dean flicked his eyes open to connect with Cas’s bright blues. You could barely see the color of both the two men’s irises, they were so dilated with lust.

Cas kissed Dean on the lips hard over and over again. “I’d stop, take out your dildo, and listen to your whimpers from the emptiness. I would bring over our full length mirror and place it in front of the bed right in the middle. I make you get on your hands and knees, forcing you to watch. I’d get behind you. I’d slide the panties down just past your bottom, of course give each cheek a few swats.” He paused to give more kisses and speed up his pace a little more. “I’d grip a handful of your hair and pull to force your head up, because I know it likes to go slack when I give you a nice, hard fuck. I’d have you screaming in pleasure. Your cock will still be tucked in your panties, trapped. They will be nice and soaked in your precome. That’s when I will bring my free hand to your perky little nipples.”

Dean’s mouth hung open. “Yes, yes, Fuck, Cas. Almost. So close.”

“You’re gonna miss the best part if you come, Dean. I’d dip my hand down into your hot, moist panties and stroke your red abused cock at the same pace I’m fucking you.” Cas started thrusting harder and more frantic. Dean was breathing uneven. He couldn’t form words, let alone sentences. “I wouldn’t stop until you and I both have come. After that I would plug your stretched asshole to make sure all of my seed stayed in you. I’d rip off your panties and lick the come clean off while you watched.”

“Yes, yes!” Dean moaned loudly. Cas did a few more pumps as both of them came hard. They Cas stayed in between his lovers legs and licked the semen off Dean’s chest while the Winchester panted in a full on bliss. Cas grabbed a green plug for Dean and lubed it up and slid it inside. That’s when the door open and Sam stepped in.

“Shit, sorry.” Sam covered his eyes and retreated. “C’mon guys, it’s only 2pm.”

“It’s Dean’s day off and my lunch. Dean’s at his most fertile.” Cas answered as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

“We’ve talked about this, Sammy. You gotta knock. When’d you get home?” Dean pulled the covers over himself and looked over to Cas who was at least wearing pants. “It’s safe.”

“I didn’t think you were into afternoon delights.” Sam cautiously opened the door again.

“When you’re trying to get pregnant, you gotta find time.” Cas buttoned his white button down.

“Why were you coming into mine and Cas’s room anyway?” Dean sat up on his elbow.

Sam pointed to the closet. “I was seeing if you kept my old tennis shoes. I was gonna see if they still fit.”

Dean nodded. “They are somewhere in there. Don’t look too hard.”

“I don’t care that you and Cas use sex toys.” Sam rolled his eyes and began his search. Cas smirked and tucked in his shirt and kissed Dean’s passionately on his lips. Not a second too soon Sam jumped out of the closet with shocked look on his face.

“What’d you find?” Dean smirked.

“Can you just get me my shoes by this weekend? Y’all are kinky motherfuckers.” Sam headed toward the door.

Cas busted out laughed. Dean smirked. “They’re just pictures, Sammy.”

“I didn’t wanna know you were that bendy, Dean.” Sam groaned and shut the door behind him.

Dean laid back on his back and stared up at Cas. The Novak leaned down and placed another kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’ll be home around 7. I’ll bring home some Chinese and we’ll watch some TV, maybe go another round.”

“Sound great, I love you.”

“Keep your pelvis elevated for a couple hours.” Cas gave one more kiss. “I love you.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

“So five months?” Charlie frowned as she did another sit up.

“Cas has been fucking me cross eyed and nothing. No baby.” Dean huffed. “It was a first try for Ash for y’all. Is there something wrong with Cas’s sperm?”

Charlie shook her head. “No, no, it’s just things take a little longer with the natural route. Jo told me that it took Ellen and her father over a year to conceive.”

“I want to have a baby now, I’m 26, I’m not getting any younger.” Dean frowned.

“Thanks for telling me why you kept cancelling double date night.” Charlie stopped and stared her best friend. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that pain just to help me.”

Dean huffed. “Stop thanking me.”

“I can’t. You had my son.” Charlie went back to doing sit ups. “Have you tried going to Dr. Rosen?”

“Yeah, we went three weeks ago. My parts are perfect and Cas’s sperm is fine.” Dean shrugged.

“Just keep at it. I like you fucked out.”

Dean laughed. “15 more sit ups, 30 push ups and you’ll be done for today.”

“Or I finish the sit ups and you go make love with your man in the breakroom broom closet.”

“You’re not getting out of this. Cas can wait and we have the common decency to wait until we get home to fuck like bunnies.”

Cas walked over to the two and crouched down behind Dean. “Hey, Charlie, looking good.”

“Dean’s getting discouraged about the baby making.”

“He’s stupid.” Cas kissed Dean’s on the cheek. “and salty with sweat.”

The Winchester smiled. “Charlie is snooping in my love life.”

“Mrs. Bradbury, me and Dean are trying to have a baby and we make love at home whenever we get a chance, when Dean is at his most fertile…which is this week.”

“What are you waiting for? I’m good here.” Charlie rose to her feet.

“Back down to the ground, Char. We’re doing 30 pushups.” Dean got into pushup form. Charlie assumed the position. She got 10 pushups in and her arms were shaking. The Winchester smirked. He kept going effortlessly. Once he was finished he laid on his stomach and held up his head with his hands and kicked his feet up. “Whenever you’ve done 30 you can go, sweetheart.”

“You know I hate pushups.” Charlie panted.

“It helps your arms strength. Stop complaining.” Dean got up and cupped Cas’s jaw and kissed him softly. “How was your day?”

“Boring, my normal people fixing up their diets. I got an anorexic woman come in, those are always different.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s hips. “Other than having to deal with Charlie, how was your day?”

Dean kissed Cas again. “Intense, as always.”

Charlie got up and placing her hand on her hips. “Please, tell me my work out is done. I’m pooped.”

“Yeah, you did great this week, Char.” Dean turned to face the woman. “I don’t think me and Cas are going to be able have double date night. It’s gonna be a long evening.”

_***( &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()_** _

“Look at you, Babe.” Cas whispered in Dean’s ear. They both stared at the mirror. The Winchester was gripping the base board with his face flush. He was almost drooling in pleasure. Cas had a handful of Dean’s sand blonde hair. “You are gorgeous, my Love.”

Dean moaned as Cas rammed his prostate. The Novak gave his husband’s ass a good hard slap and a moan escaped his mouth. “Cas…”

Cas dug his nails into Dean’s hip. “Do you like watching me fuck you?”

“Yes!” Dean rasped. He bite down on the base board and a slew of moans fell out of Dean’s mouth. “Yes! Y-Yes! God yes!” Dean yelled as Cas yanked on his husband’s hair to stare at the mirror. “More! More! Please!”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Cas thrusted harder. “With moans like that I’m gonna come.”

“So…close.” Dean hummed as Cas thrusted into Dean’s prostate repeatedly. “Cas!”

Come shot onto the mattress in long string. Cas lost his load watching Dean lose control. Dean just laid his head on the bed and left his ass in the air. The Novak laid down on his stomach beside his husband. “You’re beautiful.”

“You’re not hard on the eyes either.” Dean smirked with hooded lids. “I’m gonna lay like this for a little while.”

There was a knock on the door. Cas crawled out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants. He walked into the living room. He opened the door and Sam was standing there looking pissed off. “Sam? You have a key.”

“Yeah, and I was home when you started you fucking frenzy. I left for an hour, came back and you were still going at it. That was three hours ago. I have a big exam tomorrow and need sleep. So stop all the fucking.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. Yes, I think Dean is all fucked out.” Cas smiled. “We’re done for tonight.”

“Dean needs to go ahead and get pregnant so I don’t have to avoid this place.” Sam frowned and marched to his room.

Cas smirked and walked back to his bedroom. He almost snorted when he saw that Dean had actually fallen asleep ass up. The Novak rubbed Dean’s back. “Dean, Babe, I’m gonna plug you up and laid you down.”

Dean mumbled incoherently. The Novak slipped in the plug in and rotated Dean so his head was at the head of the bed. He threw the covers onto Dean. Cas curled up beside his husband and went to sleep peacefully.

_******* _


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had to stop once again, for the fourth time to go puke. “Excuse me, Sarah, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure, want me to just keep running?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and walked in a hurry toward the breakroom. He tugged at the handle only to find it occupied. He inhaled and paced the small room. After a long moment Dean gagged into his hand. He rushed over to the sink and dry heaved. Benny exited the bathroom at that moment.

“Whoa, whoa, Dean, brother…you ok?” Benny tried to get over to Dean, but the Winchester rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door. The southern man checked the door handle to find it unlocked. He opened the door. Dean hadn’t even gotten down to crouched at the toilet. He had his hands on his knees, bent over. He retched hard and the last of his lunch shot out of his throat and into the bowl. “Easy there, partner. Let’s ease down into a crouch. It’ll be easier to hit the bowl and not as much back splash.”

“I’m fine, now.” Dean spit into the bowl. He straightened up and looked at Benny. “Thanks, but I’m ok.”

Benny placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, you just about puked in the sink then shoved your way into the bathroom and actually puked. You’re not ok.”

Dean huffed. “I’m not sick, I’m fine. I need to get back.”

“What’s going on with you?”

“I’m pregnant. This is morning sickness.” Dean cleared his throat. “Cas doesn’t know yet.”

“When did you find out?”

“Shortly after Cas went to that dietary conference in LA. Christmas and New’s Year, now he’s visiting an old friend in Pontiac. This isn’t something I can tell over the phone and not in front of the whole family. I want it to be a personal for me and Cas. Right now, things are busy.”

Benny crossed his arms over his chest. “How far along are you, brother?”

“Uhm…the test said 4 to 5 weeks, Cas was gone 2 weeks, there a week in between Christmas and New Year’s, Cas left 2 ½ weeks ago…so that makes it roughly 9 ½ to 10 ½ weeks…I’ll be roughly 10 to 11 when he gets home.”

“Castiel’s not gonna be too happy that you waited so long to tell him.”

“I know, but Cas has wanted this longer than I have…I wanted to make it special.” Dean walked out of the breakroom. Sarah was doing her end of session stretching. “I’m so sorry, Sarah. I’m not feeling too well and a coworker got worried.”

“Morning sickness?”

Dean cocked his head and smiled. “How’d you know?”

“I noticed last week that you had this glow about you. Tell Cas that you need a haircut and if you do, he does.” Sarah smiled.

“You did great today. I’ll see you next week.” Dean patted Sarah’s shoulder. “You did great even with my breaks.”

“I’ve been coming to you for years now. I know when you’re not feeling too hot. I remember how you were with your first pregnancy. See ya next week.” Sarah walked away.

The Winchester started packing up his stuff. He set his stuff down and grabbed his phone to see if he missed Cas call when two hands covered his eyes. “The Hell?”

“I felt bad that I have been so busy for almost three months. I talked with Hannah and she still has never met you. So, I flew back to make some plans and move my schedule around, make sure you were alright with it. Once I knew things were ok I would let her know and she would move around her schedule and come down for a week.”

Dean turned around and wrapped his arms around his husband. “I have something important to tell you.”

“Can it wait?” Cas frowned. “I wanna get my schedule straightened out for her visit, so you should probably do the same. I also want to go to the ABC store and grab that Bourbon you love so much.”

“Cas, we need to talk.” Dean tugged on Cas’s hands.

“I need…or could you talk to Sam? I don’t want Hannah to pay for a hotel, when we have a spare room. Sam barely uses it anymore since Ruby and him got really serious.”

“Yeah, sure, Cas. Shut up for a moment.” Dean frowned.

The Novak’s phone started to ring. Cas dug it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. “That is Michael. I’m having dinner with him. He says its very important and a big step in my career. I’ll be home around 10. I just wanted to tell you everything right away and I needed to see you, I’ve missed you so much.” Cas started walking away and answering the phone. “This is Castiel. Hello, Michael.”

Dean watched Cas basically ignore that Dean had something important. He knew his husband extremely well. He knew that Cas sometimes had really bad tunnel vision. This was too important to wait. He inhaled. “I’m pregnant.” He spoke loud enough that his husband could hear clearly.

Cas stopped in his place and turned around slowly. “I’m gonna have to call you back…” He put his phone away and rushed back over to Dean. “Really? Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Dean had tears building up in his eye. Cas cupped Dean’s face and the Winchester placed his hands on Cas’s hips. “I found out right after you left for that conference in LA. Christmas and New Year’s came and I wanted to tell you when it was just us. Right after New Year’s Hannah called you to have a little reunion. I know you don’t see her often, I could then, but I couldn’t anymore.”

“So how far along are you?” Cas rested his hands lightly on either side of Dean’s neck.

“Roughly 10 to 11 weeks.” Dean winced.

“That’s ok. So what changes now?” Cas smiled.

Dean shrugged. “Nothing really. Hannah can still come here. You and I take a week off work, I know I need it. You go to that dinner with Michael tonight. The only thing that changes is that you don’t buy that liquor.”

Cas chuckled. “Of course. I love you, Dean. We’re gonna be Dads.”

“Do you think you’re gonna get a promotion tonight?”

“I hope so.” Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean, but the Winchester avoided it.

“You don’t wanna kiss me. I have vomit breath.”

“I don’t care. I want to kiss my husband, who I haven’t in almost 3 weeks.” Cas shrugged. “I kissed you during the morning sickness phase of your pregnancy with Ash.”

“Really, Cas, I just finished puking like 5 minutes ago.” Dean patted his husband’s face. “Wait until I’m home, showered, brushed teeth, and a light flavorless supper in me and you brushing your teeth to get your dinner flavor out of your mouth.”

“Fine.” Cas placed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I’ll call you when I’m coming home.”

_*** &^%$%^&*^%$^&*()** _

“Dean, Hannah’s gonna be here any minute.” Cas groaned as Dean untucked Cas’s shirt for the second time. “Stop.”

“This is the first time I haven’t been sick with morning sickness, I’m extremely horny.” Dean let his hands roam under the Novak’s shirt. He ran his fingers over Cas’s nipple. “Please, I’m already stretched. I have your favorite butt plug in right now. I will beg, if I have to.”

Cas groaned again. “Dean…”

“Please, Cas. I need you inside me. Please, please, I’ll just be five minutes.” Dean lightly pinched each of Cas’s nipples.

The Novak hissed. “Fine. Get on the bed.”

Dean beamed a smiled and basically jumped out of his sweatpants and boxers and pulled off his shirt. “Thank God.”

“This time I want you to talk dirty to me. I want you to spell out your fantasy.” Cas unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He slid off his pants and boxers. He crawled on the bed. He towered over his husband and placed a kiss to Dean’s lips. He grabbed the bottle of lube on Dean’s bedside. He pulled out the plug from Dean’s ass. He lathered his cock and pressed it against Dean’s awaiting hole. “Talk to me, Love. What is your fantasy?”

“I love it when you dominate me. I wanna to be a bad boy. I wanna be punished.” Dean whined as Cas pushed his cock inside. “I want you to spank me, fuck me hard. I want you to make me bleed. I wanna have to get stitches, get a doctors note and miss work for a couple days or more.”

“Oh would you, my Love? I would never hurt you.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“Hurt me, Cas. Make me bleed. I wanna feel it.” Dean whined. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “No, a little longer, please. Cas keep fucking me.”

Cas pulled out of his husband and grabbed his pants. “I have to get the door, Dean. I’m just as frustrated as you.”

“You don’t mess with a pregnant guys libido.” Dean huffed. “Can I finished, Cas?”

“Sure, be quick and quiet.”

The Novak walked out of the room while he pulled on a plain black shirt of Dean’s that matched his khaki slacks. He walked down the hall and over to the door and opened it. The young brunette smiled. “Castiel! You just had sex!”

“No, it was interrupted…” Cas huffed.

“I’m sorry. I can drive around the block so you can finish.” Hannah smiled and pointed behind her.

Castiel shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine. My husband, Dean, is finishing for himself. He’s the one who needed the afternoon delight.”

“You deserve pleasure too, Cassie.” Hannah smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll get it later. Dean’s libido is haywire, now.” Cas chuckled.

“How so?”

Cas smiled just thinking about it. “He’s pregnant.”

“Oh my God, Cas! Congratulations!” Hannah squealed and hugged the Novak. “I know you’ve wanted to be a daddy for a long time.”

“It took a convincing, but he finally agreed we were ready to start a family.” Cas smiled. He watched Dean exited the bedroom shirtless and wearing lower hanging sweatpants…and commando underneath. Cas rolled his eyes. “Dean, I told you to dress nice.”

“Oh sorry.” Dean mumbled with a soft smile. His eyes were dilated still. “You must be Hannah.”

Hannah beamed a smile and rushed over to him and hugged the Winchester. “It’s so nice to meet you! Castiel has told me so much about you.”

“So has Cas about you. I’m glad to finally meet the famous Hannah.” Dean smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

“Oh Cas, you didn’t tell me Dean was such a sweet talker.” Hannah turned to her friend.

“I’m the lucky one.” Cas snorted. “He only sweet talks me when he wants sex.”

“Not true. I also sweet talk when I want something.” Dean smirked. “How long are you gonna be in Lawrence, Hannah?”

“Just under a week. I have a big business meeting on Monday I have to go to.” Hannah frowned. “I would love to meet all of your friends and get to know you, Dean.”

Cas guided Hannah to the couch. “Dean is gonna get appropriate clothes on and we three can go out to lunch.”

Dean rolled his eyes this time and retreated to the bedroom. Hannah sat down on the cushion. “Wow, Cassie, you’ve shown me pictures, but Dean is a sight.”

“Stop hitting on my husband.” Cas chuckled.

“Does he know about your childhood? You were a dorky kid.” Hannah giggled. “Was he a dork too?”

“Was a dork? Dean still is a dork. He’s an obsessed with Star Wars, Dr. Sexy, and Batman.” Cas smiled. “You should see him when he runs out of contacts. He has these thick framed glasses. I think he should wear them more, but he doesn’t like to wear them when he works out…and well, know he’s a personal trainer…”

Hannah smiled. “Cassie, you are too cute. Even when you’re trying to tell me how dorky Dean is, you make it seem charming.”

“That’s cause I love him and I think most of the things he does is adorable.” Cas shrugged.

“I am adorable.”

Hannah and Cas turned to find Dean wearing his good dark jeans, grey V-neck and red flannel, rolled up to the elbows. “You should have met Cas when he was much, much younger. All he did was read comic books, play dungeons and dragons, and do his homework.”

“I know.” Dean smiled. “I never understood how a man this gorgeous was once a major doof.”

“Hey, hey, you still are a doof.” Cas craned his head up to Dean.

The Winchester leaned down and kissed Cas on the lips. “I love you too.”

_**(* &^%^&*(*&^%$^&*()_** _

Cas thought that forcing Dean to take a week off of work would be good for him. He could rest and relax after weeks of vomiting. He thought Dean would sleep in and enjoy not working, but was disappointed when he woke up and Dean was gone. He sat up. It was only 7. He got up and walked into the bathroom. Thankfully, Dean wasn’t puking or curled up by the toilet. After he empty his bladder he walked down the hall to hear the treadmill on. He was about to step in there and force Dean back to bed when he heard Hannah’s voice.

“So how many marathons have you ran in?” Hannah asked.

“6 that I have actually entered, more if you count the ones I ran to assist some of my clients. The closest I’ve come to first is second. I always get the top 10, but I’m slowly getting better each race.” Dean panted…so he was the one running.

“But that’s really good. Just finishing the race is an accomplishment, but to actually place is better.”

“Yeah, I don’t do it for the winnings. I like running, I like exercising. I like watching Cas’s face when I cross the finish line. I like him writing out a dietary menu for me the months leading up the race and making sure I’m nice and healthy.”

“He’s always been that way. I’m not surprised that he went into a career that helped people. Did you run like this with your first pregnancy?”

“Yeah, probably harder. It’s not that I didn’t want to lose the weight, I just like to stay on a routine until I can’t anymore. My doctor says that it’s fine until later on.”

Cas peaked in to find Hannah in exercise clothes doing yoga that was playing on the TV on mute. Dean was lightly jogging like instructed by Becky. “My husband and I are planning on having kids, but not until he gets a promotion at his job.”

“That’s great. How do you like yoga?” Dean lowered the pace.

“I’m getting used to it. I just started three –four months ago. Do you teach a class?”

“No, I don’t, but a friend of mine at the gym does. We should go do one of the early morning classes this week.”

“That sounds great, I would like that.” Hannah smiled. “What is the instructor like?”

Dean slowed the machine down to a walk. “Her name is Lisa. In High school she really flirted with me, before I started dating Cas. I fucked her like two years before dating Cas. She is super bendy and great at yoga. I managed to stay good friends with her.”

Cas watched Dean get off the treadmill and over to the pull up bar. “Was Cas your first guy?”

“No, I wish he was. I went through a handful of guys, before landing on Cas.” Dean started doing pull ups. “I’m glad Cas has this week off. He needs to sleep in and relax.”

The Novak chose then to walk into the room. “I told you this was a week for both of us to relax, yet you are still up at the break of dawn working out.”

Dean lowered himself to the ground. “Sorry, Babe. It’s a habit.”

“This week is for us to sleep in and not do anything that relates to work.” Cas guided Dean out of the room. Hannah followed. Dean’s phone started to ring. The Winchester ran into the bedroom to get it while Cas and Hannah walked into the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I guess it’s gonna be healthy and tasty.” Hannah smiled. “Gadreel really wanted to come with and meet Dean, but work wouldn’t allow it.”

“I understand.” Cas shrugged. “I can see you’re getting along with Dean rather well. Should I be worried that you’re gonna steal him from me.”

Hannah chuckled. “No, I would never. I can see why you married him. He’s perfect for you.”

Dean walked into the kitchen fully dressed and a frown on his face. “Cas, I gotta go. That was Ruby…Sam’s heading to the hospital. She thinks his appendix burst, but she doesn’t know.”

“Do you want me to join you?” Cas frowned.

“No, no, keep Hannah company. I’ll be fine. I’ll call you when Sam is ok.” Dean grabbed his keys and dashed out of apartment.

Hannah stared at Cas. “Sam is Dean’s brother, right?”

“Yeah, Dean is super protective over him. He practically raised Sam on his own. Their mother died when Dean was 4, Sam was 6 months old. John, their Dad turned to alcohol and died from liver failure shortly later. CPS found them like a year later and the flip flopped from foster home to foster home until Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle took them right before Dean entered high school.”

“Oh, wow. I would have never thought that from just talking to Dean.” Hannah raised her eyebrows.

“Dean isn’t one for talking about himself, or his feelings.” Cas shrugged again. “He’s the master of deflecting.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

Cas got worried when it reached 7 in the evening and he still hadn’t heard anything from Dean. Hannah had gone to take a shower, so Cas stepped out on the porch and dialed Dean’s number. It rang three times before he heard his husband’s voice. “Dean?”

 _“Hey, Cas…”_ Dean sounded tired. _“Sorry I haven’t called you.”_

“What is going on?”

Dean was silent for a moment. _“Doctors ran a bunch of test. It wasn’t his appendix. Sammy got worse…finally after hours of Sam being in agony they found out it was like five gallstones. Instead of trying to get the stones to pass or remove the stones…they decided to remove the whole gallbladder.”_

“Is Sam ok, now?”

 _“Yeah, he woke up a couple hours ago. They are gonna keep him over night to make sure”_ Dean huffed. _“I know what you are thinking. How come I didn’t call you when I knew Sam was ok? I was really stressed with Sam, that my morning sickness came back and I passed out shortly after Sam woke up. Doctors set me up with some fluids and a light meal. Sam wasn’t happy with me either.”_

“Are you gonna stay the night there with Sam or gonna come home?” Cas turned around and walked into the apartment.

_“I’m heading out right now. How is Hannah?”_

“She was worried about what was going on, but she’s great. She really has taken a liking to you. She thought you and her wouldn’t get along.”

_“What have you been telling her about me?”_

Cas smirked as Hannah walked into the living room. Her hair was damp and she was wearing lounge clothes. “Nothing bad, just drive safe.” He said his goodbye and hung up. “Dean’s on his way home. Everything is fine. He’s probably gonna go straight to bed when he gets home.”

“Good, I guess it will just be you and me tonight. We can watch some movies.”

_*** &^&%$#%^&*(&^%^&*()_** _

The week went by uneventful. Hannah really got to know Dean. Cas and Dean both went back to work. Then they got into a fight. A big fight.

“Why are you so upset over this, Cas? Home birth is becoming a normal thing. Dr. Rosen is fine with it.” Dean walked into the kitchen.

“It’s still dangerous, Dean! What if something happens with the baby while you’re delivering? Something could happen to you. We are 20 minutes away from the hospital.”

Dean huffed. “Is this just because your Mom had all home births?”

“Stop, Dean.” Cas growled. “I want to make sure you are safe.”

“I’m a 26 year old personal trainer, healthy, active and a perfect carrier. Nothing could go wrong. Becky says that it will be a flawless delivery like Ash’s.”

“It doesn’t matter, Dean. Anything could go wrong. I don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.” Cas frowned.

“Having a baby at home is so much less stressful, more romantic and calming. It would just be me and you. Becky would get here later, Sam would show up.”

“You’re such a day dreamer, Dean.”

“And you’re a Debbie downer.” Dean snorted. “I’m gonna do it as long as I’m perfectly healthy.”

Cas groaned. “The one time I want us to do something with precaution you shoot it down.”

“Precaution would be having a plan B, having a ride to the hospital, have Becky bring a couple extra nurses for back up. It’s not a precaution to just go ahead to the hospital unnecessarily.”  Dean sassed. “Why are you fighting this so hard?”

“For once, take my side on something instead of being a stubborn ass.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair.

“Stubborn ass? Really? Well, you’re the one sleeping on the couch.” Dean stormed into the bedroom. He tossed a pillow and old blanket into the hallway.

_***( &^%$#%^&*^%$#$%^&*(** _

Cas had slept on the couch for a week before he finally agreed for the homebirth only if they had a fully planned back up plan if things went sideways. He walked into the kitchen and ran a hand down his face. Dean was still pissed at him. He went to work without waking Cas, which made him like four hours late to work, that he ended up calling out.

He looked around the kitchen and saw a note from Dean. He was going out with Charlie after work. Cas sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s number. He brought the phone to his ear and waited. After four rings. _“Cas? Is everything ok? Why’d you call while I’m at work?”_

“I’m sorry about the fight. Please, don’t be mad at me anymore. This is supposed to be a happy time for us.” There was silence on the other end. Cas paced the kitchen. “Dean, we’re gonna be Daddies. I need to learn to communicate.”

_“I can’t talk right now.” Dean answered._

“Why? Dean, I messed up. I understand that. I want us to be ok again.”

_“I’ll call you when I’m heading home.” Dean’s voice was quiet. “I’m not mad…”_

The Winchester hung up. Cas walked into his office and got some work done. He didn’t know how long he had been working when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to find Dean standing there. “I thought you were going to be with Charlie tonight.”

“Ash wanted his Mama and Jo is out of town. I was fine with it, but when you called I figured I needed to be with you more.” Dean shrugged. “I’m not mad, Cas. Really. I understand that you want me to be safe, but I want us to connect during the labor.”

Cas got up. “I love you so much.”

Dean nodded. “I say we should just go order take out and watch Dr. Sexy.”

“I like that idea.”

_******* _


	3. Chapter 3

Dean waddled into the gym with bags under his eyes. It was extremely early, like always, but the nugget wasn’t letting him sleep. He clocked in and walked over to his schedule and looked it over.

“Oh, Dean, I forgot to call you. You’re first two client called to cancel their appointments today.” Pam smiled.

“Thanks, I’ll stay here but hang out in the break room.” Dean drug his feet into the room. He basically fell right asleep and was annoyed when he woke up from Benny shaking him gently.

“Dean, brother, you’re 7am is waiting on you.”

The Winchester sat up and looked around then his eye landed on the southern man. “Thanks, Benny. Sorry, two of my clients cancelled and the baby hasn’t been really letting me sleep. It’s weird cause Ash wasn’t like this.”

“All babies are different, tends to be a trait all humans have.” Benny snorted. “If you need to take a sick day, I got you covered.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Just tired.” Dean waddled out of the break room and over to his section to find Charlie standing there with Jo. “Hey, Jo, Charlie.”

“Jo doesn’t believe me that I’m doing well in our work out, so she wants to join in.” Charlie pointed.

“That’s fine. I’m slower today. This one is not letting me sleep very well, so I’m not going to be actually doing the exercises with you.” Dean held his back.

Charlie waved him off. “You’re fine. I dealt with you like this with Ash.”

Dean instructed each work out and did his best to give a visual example of the exercise, but nothing more than crouch down when Charlie and Jo were on the ground and hovered over them when they were on the equipment. “See, Jo, Charlie does really well every week. Even if I’m too pregnant to help much.”

Jo laughed. “The baby is dues on 10 weeks, after your leave you’ll be back with your hardcore routine Charlie complains about.”

“I’ll see y’all later, I don’t know if me and Cas can do the double date tonight. I’ll let you know. I’m probably gonna head home and take a long nap.”

“When do you get off?” Charlie frowned. “Maybe you should go home early?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m gonna take it easy. I get off at 5 this evening.” Dean swayed from side to side. “Don’t worry about me. I get enough of that from Cas.”

“Good, that means more people care about you, Winchester. You look like shit on toast. Go home.”

“No, I’ll call you later.” Dean shook his head.

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*()(*** _

He was exhausted. Dean just wanted to sleep. He had lunch at 11 and managed to make it through his whole shift. He sat down in his car for a while before driving home. Cas was watching a history documentary on something Dean could care less about. The Novak glanced over to Dean and smiled. “Hey, how was work?”

“Hmm…” Dean hummed and toed off his shoes while leaning on the couch.

“You alright?” Cas sat up and paused the movie.

Dean just frowned. “Just tired. Long day.”

“Want to lay on the couch and I rub your feet?” Cas suggested.

“It’s not my feet. It’s my back…my hips.” Dean closed his eyes. “I’m just of tired.”

“C’mere. Sit in between my legs.”

The Winchester groaned. “Cas, I just wanna go to bed.”

“It’ll be good. I promise.” Dean begrudgingly walked over and sat down. Cas started massaging his husband’s back. “How does this feel?”

“Shut up and keep doing that.” Dean hummed in relief. Cas moved is hands to Dean’s hips. “Don’t stop.”

After about half an hour Dean had enough and got up. “Which is better me or magic fingers at the motel downtown?”

Dean snorted. “That’s a tough one.”

Cas laughed. “I’m free though.”

“But Magic fingers…” Dean retorted as he turned into the bedroom. “You’ll have to show me some more in the bedroom.”

“I thought you wanted to sleep.” Cas got up and headed to the master bedroom. He stepped into the room to find that Dean was out cold on his side across the bed. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He placed a hand on Dean’s swollen middle and smiled. The baby kicked his palm. He couldn’t wait to be a Daddy. Him and Dean decided to no learn the gender. “Sweet dreams, Babe.”

He walked into the living room again. There was a knock on the door. “Cassie!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Hold your horses, Gabriel.”

“It’s important!” The older Novak pounded on the door again. “Open up.”

Cas shook his head and opened the door to find the older Novak standing there with a small child on his hip. “What the Hell?”

“I need your help.”

For the first time Cas actually worried about his brother. “What’s going on, Gabe? Who is he?”

“This is my son…Samandriel.” Gabe hoisted the kid higher on his hip.

“Come in, sit down. Dean’s taking a nap right now.” Cas shut the door as Gabe walked over to couch. “How’d you end up with Samandriel?”

Gabe scratched the back of his neck. “I had him.”

“Really? Is that why you weren’t at Christmas or Thanksgiving this and last year?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I was kinda ashamed…I tried to hide that I was a carrier for so long, then one night I got wasted and woke up in some guys bed, my ass hurt, a month later I found out I was pregnant and the guy was history.” Gabe placed his son in his lap. “I need help, I need to work more hours at the restaurant to afford my apartment and the baby. I can’t afford a nanny and I need help.”

Cas sat down beside his brother. “Gabe, I don’t know. Dean and I both work full time to make things meet. We planned out everything for when the baby comes.”

“I didn’t have anyone else to go to.” Gabriel groaned. Samandriel tried to climb out of his lap. “I don’t know what to do, Cassie.”

“Ok, so Dean will be going on leave in a few weeks, until he has to go back I guess we could help out. I can help you find an affordable nanny.” Cas suggested.

“It would mean the world to me. Thank you, Cassie. How’s Dean doing? I haven’t spoken to him since y’all broke the news about Dean being pregnant.” Gabe smiled.

“He can’t wait to have the baby.” Cas smiled. “He’s sick and tired of being pregnant.”

“I bet. I’m sorry I hid Samandriel from you.”

Cas waved his brother off. “No problem, Gabe. How you hid being a carrier I will never know? Knowing you, I’m just glad you admitted that you needed help.”

“What’s with all the commotion?” Dean mumbled with one hand on his middle and the other running through his hair. “Hey, Gabe, and baby.”

“Hey, Dean. This is my son, Samandriel, Alfie for short.”

“Gabe is having some money trouble. He can’t afford a Nanny and he needs one.” Cas pointed out.

Dean nodded. “I could hook you up with an affordable Nanny.”

“Really?” Gabe beamed.

“Yeah, Jo, my foster sister has cut her hours at the Roadhouse to like one or two days a week, cause her wife makes enough by herself. Me and Cas were going to get her help when I start working again.” Dean shrugged as he sat down.

“I thought you were sleeping, Dean.” Cas raised one eyebrow.

“Like this nugget will let me sleep longer than an hour or two.” Dean frowned. “I don’t remember Ash being this way.”

“You don’t have much longer.” Cas smiled. “You should try to get more sleep.”

“If I sleep now I won’t tonight.” Dean frowned.

_**** &^%$^&*()_(*&^%$^&*()** _

“Great, just keep running. 30 more seconds.” Dean swayed side to side. He checked his watch. He had 20 minutes until he could on go lunch. That was his goal. Make it to lunch. After lunch he had three hours before he could go home. He could do that. “Alright, now we are gonna do 20 minutes of cool down stretches and we’ll be done for the day.”

It was his last day before he goes on paternity leave. At 35 weeks he was so ready. It hurt to stand for too long and that’s basically what he did from 5am to 5pm. It was killer. “You doing ok, Dean?”

Dean waved his step father in law, Crowley off. “I’m fine. I’m just so done being pregnant.”

“How much longer do you have?” Crowley got off the machine.

“Still got 3 to 5 weeks left.” Dean sat down on one of the equipment seats with a groan. “At this point I already had Ash.”

“Maybe you should go home early, son.” Crowley touched his toes. “You don’t look like you’re in the best of moods.”

“I’m fine. I have lunch once you’re session is over and then I have one more client then paperwork. After that I start my leave. I can do that.” Dean shrugged.

“I was gonna suggest you and Cas come over to me and Naomi’s house next week for dinner. The last time you and Cas will do anything adult like before the baby comes.” Crowley smiled.

“That sounds nice, I’ll have to talk to Cas about it.” Dean nodded.

He finished up with Crowley and walked to the break room. He just sat on the couch. He wasn’t hungry. He just rubbed his middle and let his head fall back onto the cushion. At least his last client of the day was Charlie. He made his way back to his station. Lisa walked over to Dean holding a big blue yoga ball. “Hey, Dean, I just finished for the day and saw you looked a little uncomfortable. I thought you could sit on this yoga ball to help.”

“Thank you so much, Lis.” Dean took the ball, set it down, and hugged the woman.

“It’s no problem, really.” Lisa smiled. “I remember what it was like with Ben and I saw you with Ash, so it clicked that maybe this might help.”

He waited until Lisa walked off before sitting on the ball and just rolling his hips. He closed his eyes as for once in weeks he found some relief. The Winchester just about punch Charlie when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Jesus Christ, Charlie…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Charlie smiled. “Have you found something that bring you relief?”

“God, yes. Lisa brought this over for me and it’s great. I’m gonna instruct you from here.” Dean spoke as he rolled his hips slowly again. The rest was a blur. Before he knew it Charlie was leaving. He walked over to the front desk. “Pam, I’m gonna head out early. I’ll email you my paperwork.”

Pam frowned. “I’m sorry, Dean, I can’t let you do that. Your paperwork is due tonight and this is your last day before going on leave.”

“Fine, yeah. I’ll get right on that.” Dean trudged over to an empty computer and started typing. It took him two hours, a whole hour later than he wanted to leave. He pulled himself out of the chair. He clocked out and grabbed his things. The drive home was uneventful. He waddled his way into the apartment. “Cas? Are you home?”

Suddenly Sam’s girlfriends daughter came running toward him from the hallway. “Mr. Dean!”

“Hello, Pumpkin. What are you doing here?”

“Mommy and Sam came over, but only Mr. Castiel was here. We were waiting for you.” She smiled.

Dean ran his fingers through her hair. “It’s great to see you.”

“Mommy! Mr. Dean is here!” Meg ran back down the hallway. Dean followed to find that everyone was in Cas’s office.

Ruby scooped up the girl and placed her on his hip. Sam turned to the doorway to see Dean. “Hey, big brother. Sorry Cas was just helping me and Ruby make a menu for Meg to start eating better.”

“It’s no problem.” Dean walked over to Cas and placed a kiss to Cas’s lips. “Are we going out for dinner or something?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam nodded. “If you’re feeling up to it.”

_*** &^%$%^&*&^%$^&*()** _

Dean could barely fit into the booth. Cas was on the inside and had one arms wrapped around his husband and his other hand gently rubbed the swollen middle. On the other side of the table Ruby sat on the inside then Meg and at the end was Sam.

“Have y’all finished the nursery yet?” Ruby smiled.

Cas nodded. “Yeah, we finished it around a month ago. Dean is adamant about the baby being a girl.”

Meg smiled. “Why do you think it’s a girl, Mr. Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “I feel it in my bones.”

Sam snorted. “Does it feel different than when you were pregnant with Ash?”

“I mean I’m carrying higher this time than I did with Ash. I’ve been craving more sweets.” Dean lowered the menu. “I read that if you craving more sweets to salty it’s a girl.”

“What do you think the gender is Cas? Don’t do that whole ‘I don’t care , I just want it to be healthy’ thing.” Sam smirked.

Cas smiled. “I think it’s a boy.”

“Why?” Ruby retorted.

“Well, I have four brothers and Dean has one brother. I believe there is a better chance that we will have a boy.”

Sam laughed as a waitress came over. “Hello, I’m Lane, I will be your server today, my partner Leah will be helping me. Can I start y’all off with something to drink?”

“I’ll have a water, she will have a kids coke?” Sam looked over to Ruby.

Ruby nodded. “I’ll have Pina Colada.”

“me and him will just have waters.” Cas ordered for Dean and him. The waitress walked away with a smile. “Do you think this baby is gonna make it to the due date?”

“If I don’t rip it out first.” Dean smirked.

“No!” Meg yelled in response.

Ruby covered her daughter’s mouth. “Megan, inside voices. Mr. Dean didn’t mean that. It was a joke.”

“Yeah, Meg. Sweetheart.” Dean took the girls hand. “I’m just frustrated.”

Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. “You have a month-ish. After that we are gonna Daddies.”

“I can’t wait for that part. I’m actually looking forward to the delivery. I just don’t’ wanna be pregnant anymore.”

The conversation changed after that. Ruby and Sam told Dean and Cas about their relationship. They ordered and ate their meals and paid. When they were walking out Sam was holding Meg in his arms with her head on his shoulder. Dean had one hand on his back and the other holding Cas’s hand. “Dean, do you want me to stay over at your place until the baby comes? I know that you are going to be babysitting Gabe son for a little while and it’s hard for you to move around…I could help since it’s summer break for me.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll be ok.” Dean shook his head. “I’m fine. I will call you if things change.”

“I’ll be waiting by the phone.” Sam chuckled as he unlocked his plastic car as Dean likes to call it. “Call me even if it’s a false alarm.”

_******* _


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks passed and still no baby. It was ok…now Dean was at the stage where it would be completely, 100% safe to go into labor at 38 weeks. The baby dropped and Dean could finally breath, but now he was constantly getting up to go to the bathroom. The worse part was the night mares. Dean would wake up coated in sweat and panting.

_Dean woke up and felt extremely thirsty. He went downstairs to get some water. It was dark in the kitchen. He didn't turn on any lights except the lights coming out from the refrigerator. He drank up the water, turned around and was on his way to the bed. Suddenly before he knew anything of it there was a cold feeling on the back of his neck. Dean turned around, which he would regret. In front of him, sitting on the kitchen table there was a slender, pale man with soulless white eyes. It was like a man, but not._

_He was paralyzed in shock, but he could see that the sinister, haunting manlike creature was slowly rising up from the table, very slowly and started to walk towards the Winchester. He walking much faster than he thought, but he just couldn’t explain how, all Dean knew is it was coming closer, fast. As soon as he felt back to himself again, he turned around at lightning speed. The only thing he had in mind was to get the fuck out of there. Dean ran like hell towards the door which lead to inside the master bedroom at incredible speed. Dean never imagined he could run, especially full term pregnant._

_The Winchester ran and ran, he could see the door in front of him, but could not reach it. He got panicked, but kept running. In the meanwhile, He turned his head back at the creature, it was just coming closer and closer and closer. Dean screamed out loud. “Dean you can never escape me.”_

_“Who are you!” Dean yelled._

_“You know who I am, Dean. I was good friends with your Daddy. He would invite me over all the time to drink and hang out.”_

_Dean shook his head as he finally reached the door, but it was locked. “Cas! Let me in! Please!”_

_“He can’t hear you.” The man grinned. “He’s also not in that room.”_

_“Where’s Cas? What have you done to my husband?” Tears bubbled in Dean’s eyes. He held his middle and pressed his back into the door. The Novak stepped out of his office. Dean’s lungs were in his throat. His husband’s was eye were missing with blood streaming out of the holes. There was a knife in his skull also, yet he stood there is a smile. The smile Cas wore at their wedding, and every happy moment Dean and him have ever shared. “Cas!”_

_“How could you let this happen to me, Dean.” The Novak said with the smile fading._

_“No! Cas, that wasn’t me. I’m sorry. Let go of him. I don’t know who you are!” Dean yelled as he gripped the fabric that covered his middle._

_The door slowly opened behind the Winchester to reveal the late elder, John Winchester. “Hello son.”_

_“You’re dead, no.” Dean shoved himself into the wall adjacent to the door and the pair in front of the door._

_“Dean, we talked about you being a sissy boy and having babies.” John crossed his arms over his chest. The eldest Winchester brought his hand to Dean’s throat and tightened his grip._

_“No, Dad, please! Don’t! I’m sorry!”_

_John’s grip only tightened and the sinister man walked forward. “Not once but twice your boy has gotten pregnant voluntarily. Look what he has done to his husband, John…his husband.”_

_“How dare you, boy?” John lifted Dean off his feet._

_Dean gasped for air. “Dad, please.”_

_The man with white eyes pull out a knife, reeled back and shoved it into Dean’s stomach._

The Winchester shot up in bed, panting. His hair was matted to his forehead and his shirt had sweat stains. Cas was sitting up, eyes open and there. It was dream. The Novak took Dean’s hand. “Are you ok, Babe?”

“I-I don’t…It was a nightmare.” Dean rubbed a circle into his middle. He shifted his hips only to raise his eyebrows at the odd sensation. He pulled back the covers to find the sheets wets, as well with his crotch. It couldn’t have been his bladder. Cause right now it was full and making its present known. “Cas…i-I…I think my water broke.”

“Ok, I’ll call Sam.” Cas got up out of bed. Dean followed, but headed to the bathroom. He emptied his bladder and the first contraction came as he was walking out. He stopped and gripped the doorway. Cas walked in with a phone to his ear. “What’s going on?”

“It’s just a contraction. Don’t worry.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, his water broke. I spoke with Sam, he’s on his way.”

Dean walked over to the bed and grabbed his glasses, he wasn’t gonna put his contacts in. He made that mistake with Ash. Halfway through he had Cas help him take them out and was basically blind until he got home the next day. He held his back and rocked side to side in the middle of the room. “That Becky?”

“Yes, she is bringing, Michael’s wife,  Anna to help out.” Cas hung up the phone. “How are you feeling? How was that contraction?”

“Wasn’t bad, yet. I’m still getting over the nightmare.”

“Wanna talk about it while we wait for Sam and Becky to get here?” Cas guided Dean into the living room.

The Winchester huffed. “It had my dad in it. He was trying to strangle me. There was this other man with soulless white eyes. He clawed out your eyes and stabbed a knife into your skull. He then stabbed me in the stomach.”

“The ‘stab’ must have been your body contracting.” Cas took his husband’s hand. “You know that John can’t get you, right?”

“Yeah, of course, it’s just the memories of him…still haunt me.” Dean rubbed his middle. “I know he hated when I presented as a carrier. He told me to never get pregnant because that was for ladies. He would have blown his top if he had found out that I was not only a carrier, but gay and the bottom in the relationship.”

“Who was the other man?” Cas rubbed Dean’s middle.

Dean shrugged. “In the dream he says that he knew me and would come over and drink with Dad.”

“You’re hiding something from me. You know that guy more than you are saying.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“He was one of John’s friends…that’s all you need to know, Cas. I don’t wanna talk about that. Please, for once can you leave it at that?” Dean begged.

Cas nodded. “Fine, this once because it a hard subject and you’re in labor. How about you go back to sleep and I’ll get your things ready and keep Sam and Becky quiet for a while.”

“Thank you.” Dean got up and walked to the bedroom. It was 4 in the morning and he slept until 10. He was woke up by a more intense contraction. He moaned and held his stomach. “Cas?”

The Novak rushed into the room and over to Dean. He took Dean’s hand and the Winchester immediately squeezed it hard and tilted his head back. “Breathe, you slept for 6 hours. You’re farther along in labor. Becky, Sam, and Anna are all here. I’m fixing breakfast for everyone. Do you want anything?”

Dean groaned as he gritted his teeth. “Not a good time to talk about food.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas kissed Dean’s knuckles. “Do you wanna go into the living room with everyone?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” Dean blew out a breath of air. “Did you sleep any?”

“For about an hour or two, but I got a lot of work I had had been meaning to get done before the baby came anyways. Now, I can take the week off to stay home with you.”

Dean pulled himself out of bed, put his glasses back on and waddled into the living room where Sam was sitting on the floor closer to the corner with paper and books scattered around him. The birthing pool was set up, just needed to add the water and Becky was setting up some equipment. “Morning.” Dean mumbled.

Sam looked up and smiled. “Hey, today’s the day.”

“Yeah, it is. I thought school didn’t start for another month?” Dean pointed at the books.

“Well, I’m gonna take the LSAT in a few months and it’s never too early to start studying.” Sam shrugged. “It’s gonna be a waiting game, so I thought I’d make use of the time.”

“Good thinking, Sammy. There’s not much I need from you other than like moral support.” Dean swayed side to side. “Thanks for being here. This is a time that I’m thankful you aren’t at Stanford anymore.”

Anna walked out of the kitchen. “Dean, it’s been years. You look so good, considering.”

Dean chuckled. “Thank you. I think.”

Becky walked over to the Winchester and guided him to the couch. “I wanna check the baby’s heart beat right away.”

“Have at it.” Dean leaned back until his back touched the cushion of couch. He lifted his shirt revealing the large swell. Becky placed the wand onto the on Dean’s middle. She moved it around until there was a nice, strong heartbeat.

“The baby sounds nice and healthy. You can stop stressing, Castiel.” Becky smiled.

Dean nodded and covered his middle and sat up. He groaned and reached out to Cas, how immediately took his partners hand. “How far apart of the contractions?” The Winchester managed to say in the middle of the wave of pain.

“6 minutes, Babe.” Cas kissed Dean’s knuckles. “This labor is going pretty fast. You slept through the start of it.”

“I wish I didn’t cause this is taking me by surprise.” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand tighter. “Can someone start filling up the tub please?”

Anna moved over to the hose and turned it on. “I’ve got it, Dean. Just breathe.”

Dean let out a deep breathe. Becky removed the gadget that had their baby’s heartbeat. The Winchester leaned back on the couch again. Cas got down on the cushion and just rubbed his partner’s stomach. “You’re doing great. So much better than how you did with Ash.”

“No, I’m doing worse. I’m not as calm, it hurts worse. You’re lying.” Dean whined.

Sam got up. “Believe me, Dean. You’re doing just as good if not better. Do you want any water or ginger ale?”

The elder Winchester looked up at his brother. “No, I’m fine.”

By the time the tub was filled the next contraction hit. He squeezed Cas’s hand again. Dean moaned and tried to keep breathing. Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “In through the nose out through the mouth, Dean.”

“How far apart was that contraction?”

“A solid 6 minutes, Babe. Just breathe. They aren’t just magically gonna speed up.” Cas encouraged. Dean mimicked Cas’s breathing, but his exhales were more moans than anything. “Good, Dean, perfect.”

Once the contraction was over Cas helped dean out of his clothes and into the pool. It was uneventful for hours, until contractions were 2 minutes part. Dean had earbuds in listening to Metallica, Aerosmith, Guns’N’Roses and others. Dean was propped on the edge with his arms over the sides holding Cas’s hands. He had his eyes closed and moaned as the contraction started up. “How about you get in the tub with him, Cas? He’s been having a lot of back labor. He might feel better if you massage it.”

Cas striped down to his boxer briefs. He stepped into the warm water. He rubbed his partner’s back. “Breathe, Dean.”

“Shut up, it’s not working.” Dean growled as he pulled out his earbuds. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts. I’m not doing better than last time, it hurts worse than last time, and I’m not as calm as last time, stop telling me I’m doing so good.”

“Ok, ok, Babe, shhh, close your eyes for a moment, take a deep breath.” Cas moved Dean to face him. The Novak slotted himself in between Dean’s spread legs. The Winchester took short, choppy breaths with his hair matted to his forehead. “Deep breaths, Dean, please. You’re gonna hyperventilate.”

“Can’t…Cas…” Dean arched his back and let his head fall back on the pool rim. One hand rubbed his stomach and the other was planted on the floor of the tub. Cas leaded over his husband with his forehead against his Dean’s.

“Listen to me, Dean. Please. Take a deep breath, the contraction will be over any second now.” Cas whispered and placed a kiss Dean’s lips.

Dean nodded and brought his hands to cup Cas’s face. The Novak didn’t care that the hands were dripping wet. “It’s fading, now a little bit.”

“Don’t freak out like that again. Just breathe. It is helping.” Cas spoke softly. “Do you want to prop against my chest?”

“That would be lovely.” Dean smiled.

_*** &^%$%^&*&^%$%^&*()** _

Half an hour later Becky determined that it was time for Dean to start pushing. Sam pulled himself away from his study to hold Dean’s hand since Cas was preoccupied as Dean’s back rest. The Novak held Dean’s thighs up for the Winchester as he pushed hard. “I’m not gonna lie, Dean, but you’re doing so good. You’re so good at pooping.” Cas smiled.

Dean snorted as he let up for a second. “Shut up.”

“It think other than anything exercise related, pooping is what your best at.” Cas chuckled and kissed his husband’s shoulder. “Our baby will be here very soon.”

“Why did you let me tempt you into doing this all natural homebirth?” Dean groaned as he started to push again and squeezed Sam’s hand.

“You should know that no one is as stubborn as you are, Dean. Cas had no chance.” Sam laughed.

Cas pouted. “Excuse you, I have won plenty arguments.”

“Like what?” Dean exhaled with a smile.

“I won the argument to have a baby. If I didn’t win, you wouldn’t be in this spot.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“That’s one.” Dean snorted.

“I am also the one to propose.” Cas rubbed Dean’s middle. “Come on, let’s do another push.”

Dean hiked up his legs as his partner held them up. He looked up his brother. Sam squeezed Dean’s hand reassuringly. He brought his chin to his chest and pushed hard. “There you go, Dean, just a little harder.” Becky informed.

“I can’t.” Dean groaned.

“You’re gonna want to push harder if you want to see your little baby soon.” Sam spoke and patted Dean’s shoulder.

The Winchester’s push turned to a moan at the end. Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. “Again, Babe, you can do this.”

Dean glared at his husband and pushed again. This time that moan at the end turned into a yell, which ended in almost a sob. “Good, that was a good one. The baby is really moving down, almost crowning.”

“Shut up!”

Cas kissed Dean’s neck. “Calm down, Dean. Breathe. Deep breath, inhale and push hard. Scream if you have to. Push as hard as you can, push our baby out.”

That’s exactly what Dean did for an hour. His throat was hoarse. He was now on his knees and leaning on the edge of the pool. Cas was out of the pool and holding both of Dean’s hands and touched his forehead to Dean’s. Sam was on the couch nervously. He held his head in his hands. Anna sat beside him and rubbed his back. He cringed when Dean let out another raspy belt. He closed his eyes as Cas spoke soothing words to Dean.

The older Winchester straightened his back. “Why isn’t she coming out, Cas? She wanted out early, but now she doesn’t want to come out.”

“These things take time. She’s so close, she’s crowning.” Cas placed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “You’re doing great. You’ll have a job at a death metal, screamo band.”

“It’s not funny.” Dean groaned as he pushed again.

Becky beamed a smiled. “Here we go, boys. The baby is coming.”

“You’re a little late. She’s been coming for too many hours.” Dean moaned. He pushed again and sighed as the baby left his body. “Thank fucking God.”

Cas kissed Dean then the Winchester rotated to put his back against the tub and Becky gave Dean the baby. The Winchester laughed. “I was right, Cas. I knew it. We have a daughter.”

“I love you so much.” Cas smiled and looked at his daughter. “Hello, darling. Please don’t have your Papa’s stubbornness and my sense of humor.”

Dean laughed. “Every Winchester is stubborn. Sorry, but you can’t get rid of that.”

“Who says she’s a Winchester?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“I know we never exchanged last names…but I don’t think we should split up our children.”

“Children?” Cas chuckled. “After everything you just went through…”

“I’ll forget about it and want to do it again. Cas, I want to carry our children. We are not gonna stop at one, but there will be some time in between…”

The Novak kissed Dean’s forehead. “What is her name, Babe?”

“I like Claire. What do you think?”

“Winchester or Novak?” Cas asked.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Dean frowned. “We can talk about that later.”

“Becky needs a full name, Babe.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek and ran a finger down his daughter’s face.

Dean craned his neck. “Novak. Claire Mary Novak.”

“Really?” Cas smiled.

“I’m just a trainer. My name isn’t important, like yours is. I want our kids to have your name. I’ll change my even.” Dean smiled.

“I would love that, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

Claire was 5 weeks old…Dean was not handling it well. “Cas, take one more week off. Please?”

“I can’t, Dean. I used all of my paternity leave and vacation time. I have to go back. I don’t own my own practice yet. I have to go to work. I’ll be home at 5.”

Dean nodded. “Just hurry home, please.”

“Will do.” Cas kissed Dean on the forehead. He crouched down and placed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “Be good for Papa. He’s new at this whole Papa thing.”

Cas walked out of house. It took 15 minutes to drive to the office. He smiled at Hael. “Good Morning, Mr. Novak.”

“Morning, Hael. How are you? It’s been a while.” Cas stopped and propped against the counter.

“I’m good, now that you’re back. How does it feel to be a Daddy now? Please tell me you have pictures?” Hael smiled.

“Of course I do. What kind of Dad would I be if I didn’t?” Cas pulled out his phone and showed pictures. “I have to get to work, talk to you at lunch.”

Cas walked into his office and typed out some paper work for his new clients and fixed some things with old ones. Lunch came and went. He talked with client after client. It was a normal, boring day until 4 pm rolled around. He was gonna leave in 30 minutes. His phone rang. “Dr. Castiel Novak?”

_“Hey, Cas, it’s Sam. I can’t get ahold of Dean on the house phone or his cell. Is he alright?”_

“He was nervous about being home with Claire for the day. He should be fine. I’m about to leave in about half an hour.”

_“Could you call him and see if he will answer?”_

“Sure, I’ll call you later on my cell, Sam.” Cas hung up. He grabbed his cell and dialed the house number. It went to voicemail. He tried Dean’s cell and got the same results. He called their neighbors to knock on the door and see if Dean answers. He got his stuff and left his office early. The neighbors said that Dean didn’t answer. “Thanks, I’m heading home right now.”

He rushed home and climbed the stairs to his apartment. Fran was standing by the door. She looked worried. “Is everything ok, Castiel? You sounded worried on the phone.”

“Today was Dean first day alone with Claire. He was a little nervous about the whole thing. Me and Sam made a plan to check up on Dean periodically. Apparently Dean was too busy to answer the phone.” Cas unlocked the door. “Thanks for helping.”

The Novak entered the apartment. Instantly he heard crying. He followed his daughters cries into the master bathroom. To his horror he found Dean and Claire in a bathtub. The father Winchester was fully clothed and so was Claire. There was no water in the tub. Dean was silently sobbing at the cries of his daughter. “Stop crying, Sweetheart, please.”

“Dean?” Cas walked over to the tub and crouched down. “Babe, calm down. She’ll stop crying when you do.”

“She won’t stop.” Dean sniffed. “I-I fed her…changed her…rocked her…she won’t stop.”

“Let me see her.” Cas went to take her, but Dean slapped his hand away…hard. “Dean?”

“Don’t touch her.” Dean held his daughter close to his chest. “You’ll only hurt her.”

“What are you talking about, Dean? It’s me, Cas.” The Novak frowned.

Dean wouldn’t look at his lover. “You can’t have her. She’s safe with me. I had her. You can’t take her from me. I wanted her. Cas wanted her. I’m a good father.”

Cas pulled out his phone and dialed Sam’s number. “Sam? I need your help. I think Dean is having a mental breakdown. He’s in the bathtub with Claire sobbing. I need you over here. I think he is having flashbacks of John.”

Sam hung up. Within 10 minutes Sam was there. The younger Winchester walked into the bathroom. “Dean? De? It’s Sammy. Look at me, big brother.”

“Sammy?” Dean looked up with puffy red eyes.

“Dean, give Claire to Cas.” Sam climbed into the tub and got on his knees. “John isn’t here. You’re safe. He’s never coming back.”

The elder Winchester shook his head. “He’s in my dreams. He’s gonna get to me. Sammy…he’s gonna get Claire.”

“Where is this coming from Dean? You were excited to spend some alone time with your baby girl like you weren’t able to do with Ash.” Sam spoke softly.

“He’s in my head and in my dreams. He won’t leave.” Dean had tears running down his face. “I can’t get him out. I had nightmares about him with both Ash and Claire and since she was born I’ve had nightmares about him every night.”

Sam pulled Claire out of Dean’s arms and gave her to Cas. “Come on, brother. Let’s get out of the tub and into your room. You’re tired. Maybe if you get peaceful shut eye John will disappear.”

“Thank you, Sammy. Tell Cas thank you…too.” Dean wiped his eyes. “Dammit, I’m sorry you had to see this.”

“Like what? I don’t know what you are talking about.” Sam smiled.

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean chuckled as he got in the bed and laid down.

“Night, Jerk.”

“Goodnight, Bitch.” Dean mumbled.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

Cas started working from home while Dean took another month off work. Once that month was up Dean was ready to go to work. They got a nanny. Krissy Chambers was perfect. She would work part time on the weekdays. While Cas and Dean were at work she would stay with Claire.

“Ok, Claire-bear, I’ll be home before your bedtime. I promise. Papa will miss you.” Dean rocked his daughter with Krissy standing in front of him. “You met Krissy yesterday. You’ll like her. Daddy will be home shortly after me. I promise we won’t be gone long.”

“You have to go work, Mr. Winchester.” Krissy smiled staying quiet cause it was 4:30 in the morning. “She’ll be fine. Cas will be here until 9.”

Dean inhaled and nodded. “Ok, Bye baby girl.”

The Winchester drove to the gym and went to work. Every break he got he called Krissy on an update on Claire. While on lunch he got a call from Cas. _“Dean, do you keep calling Krissy at home?”_

“I’m just checking up on her.” Dean bit his fingernails. “This is my first day being away from her.”

_“I understand that, but we hired Krissy because she was good, if not great. Stop calling her and just trust that Claire is fine. You get home in a few hours, you can wait until then. Please just wait until we get home.”_

“I’m sorry I’m being difficult with Claire. I know this isn’t how you wanted us being Daddies to be like.” Dean frowned. “I hope this won’t stop you from wanting to have more kids with me. This will pass…I promise. I just need to get comfortable with this system.”

_“I know, but we need to talk when we get home. I already told Krissy to stay a little longer so we can talk in private.”_

Dean straightened up. He looked at the clock and he only had two more sessions. “Are you at home? I can cancel my sessions.”

_“No, I’m still at the office. This is nothing bad, I swear, it’s actually really great news. I want you to be on my side with this.”_

“I will always be on your side, Cas. You know that. You’ve been on my side through everything I’ve done.” Dean felt a smile creep up on his face. “I’ll see you at home in a few hours. I love you.”

He hung up and finished his lunch. He still had another half hour until his next client. He was a little out of shape still, even though he had been working out religiously after Claire…Benny walked into the break room and grabbed his lunch. “Hey Brother, how have you been? It’s been a while since you’ve worked.”

“I’m good. Cas and I got a nanny so we can both work. It feels good to be back, but it weird being away from my daughter.” Dean rose to his feet. “Charlie’s my next session. How’s she been doing? I haven’t really talked to her since Claire was a couple weeks old.”

“She’s been working hard. She’s so close to her goal. She’s been nervous to go visit you. You know since your breakdown. It’s good to know you’re ok.” Benny sat down. “Where are you heading?”

“I’m gonna get a little bit of a warm up work out before working hard with Charlie.” Dean smiled and looked at his phone once more. He was almost out of the room when he felt the urge to look at his phone again. He frowned and turned back toward Benny. “Hey Ben…can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure, lay it on me.” Benny smiled.

“Can you hold my phone until I clock out for the day? If I have it near me I won’t be able to focus.” Dean handed his call to his friend.

Benny smiled. “Of course. It’s no problem, brother.”

Dean nodded and walked out and worked out until he spotted his favorite redhead. He got off the machine he was using and walked over to his friend and hugged her. “Hey Char, it’s been a while.”

“I’ve missed you. How is Claire? How are you and Cas?”

“She’s amazing. I’m a little on edge and Cas is so great. He’s the best husband in the world.” Dean pulled away. “You look great. Benny told me that you are close to your goal.”

“Yeah, two more pounds and I’m golden.” Charlie smiled.

“Let’s get going.”

_**()* &^%$%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean rushed back home. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to see his baby. He pulled into the parking lot to find that Cas was already home. He walked to the front door and unlock it. Once inside he could hear Cas playing with Claire. A smile grew on his face when he walked into the living room to find Cas on the floor with the baby girl. He wiggled her arms then blew a raspberry into Claire’s tummy.

  
“Hey Babe and Baby.” Dean got on the ground with his family. Cas sat up and kissed Dean. “Where’s Krissy?”

“She went to the bathroom. How was your day after you stopped calling in to check up?”

“On edge, so I made Benny hold my phone until I clocked out.” Dean scooped up his daughter and plopped her in his lap. “It’s a relief to see her.”

Krissy walked into the room. “Oh hey Dean. Claire was an angel. I’ll go take her into her room and play while y’all talk.”

“Thanks, Kris.” Cas nodded as the girl scoop up the 2 ½ month old and walked out. Dean got up on the couch with the Novak. “So, I was talking with an friend of mine. She’s married and wants a baby with her husband.”

“Ok.” Dean took Cas’s hands.

“She can’t have kids.” Cas didn’t beat around the bush. “You know I am a carrier and never wanted to carry kids.”

“Where are you going with this?” Dean squinted. “Are you thinking about—“

Cas looked at his hands that were holding Dean’s. “It’s Hannah. She found out three months ago that she was infertile. She asked if you were willing to carry for her and Gadreel, but I immediately told her that would be extremely dangerous since you just had Claire. Well, after seeing you being pregnant twice…I made me think how I am a carrier. I had been starting to want to carry, just once.”

Dean lifted his husband’s face up. “Go for it, Cas. This is Hannah we’re talking about. She means a lot to you, just like Charlie and Jo mean a lot to me.”

“Thank you. I hoped you would say that.” Cas smiled and squeezed his husband’s hands, but then frowned. “Part of me wanted you to say no.”

“You’re nervous about the morning sickness? The aches and pains? Delivery?” The corner of Dean’s lip curled up. “You’ll forget about those the moment the baby is born.”

“I’m scared I’ll fall into a depression like you did with ash, but worse because Hannah lives farther away.”

The Winchester shook his head. “It might be better, because you won’t see the kid that often. It will be great when Hannah comes down or you go up to visit her. You’ll get through it, Babe.”

“You always know what to say, Dean. Even when you bottle up your emotions.” Cas smiled.

“I’m working on that.” Dean leaned forward and placed a kiss to Cas’s lips.


End file.
